Pretty Boy Ain't So Pretty No Mo' - Shugo Chara
by RabbitAsylum
Summary: Tadase's in the hospital and Ikuto and Amu are having the SECKS.


It's been a week since Tadase kissed Amu, and Ikuto came back. He goes to see Utau and hears that Tadase kissed HIS Amu. "That little kingly ass bastard!" Ikuto exclaimed. "Ikuto, calm down.." Utau said calmly. "I'm gonna kick his ass..." Ikuto said with a smirk on his face. He left her house, on his way to beat the shit out of the little king-wanna-be. He breaks down Tadase's door and cracks his knuckles. "Where's the little fucker?" he asked Tadase's dad. "H-H-H-He's in his room..." he said nervously. He tromps into his room. "You lil' shit!" he furrowed his brows and stared intensely in his direction. "Oh hello, Ikuto..." he said with smug grin. "What the hell do you think you're doing, kissing MY Amu!" he wailed. "I just did what you couldn't...and a little more." he said cunningly. The tall blue haired man grabbed his shirt. "I'm gonna kick your ass, kiddie king." he said with a mischievous smile. He punches him straight in the jaw, knocking him on the ground. The gay king sat up for a second, woozily gazing at the cat, nose bleeding from that hard blow. Ikuto kicked his pretty little head back to the floor. He then presses his foot against his 'vagina'. Tadase squeaked with pain and a little pleasure. The cat man pressed harder, laughing as he sees the blood pour from his pants. Tadase's face stung from his warm, salty tears. Ikuto then kicked him down once again, knocking him completely out.

Tadase wearily opened his eyes. He looked around slowly. White walls, smelled clean, (mostly like the elderly..) and happened to be very bright. He was in the hospital. He looked to his right, seeing a blur of a soft pink color. "A-A-Amu..." he stuttered. " Good Morning!" Amu cheered. He hazily looked up at her. "What happened to you, dear?" she wailed. "Your cat almost fucking killed me..." he murmured. She perks up. "Ikuto's back?!" She questioned, eyes brightening with delight. "Yeah..." he said angrily. All of the sudden, Ikuto trudged in. "IKUTO!" the girl squealed happily, running into his arms. "What're you doing here, Amu?" he questioned. Tadase thinks this is the perfect fuck with Ikuto. "Amu was here just to say 'hi'...If you know what I mean.." he stated calmly. Amu seemed confused. "What's going on?" she asked stupidly. Tadase slowly wraps his arm around Amu. "Don't worry about it, Pinkie." he said jokingly. She shoved his face away. "Don't call me Pinkie." she said firmly, yet slightly pissed. "Don't you remember the night when I kissed your lips between your hips?" he said, staring deep into her breasts. "The fuck are you talking about?!" she squealed, slapping that bastard up side his pretty little head. Ikuto pulls Amu close and rips off her shirt. "Oh, Ikuto! You make my pussy go DOKI DOKI!" She said, blushing. Tadase stares at the horror, as if it's already began. Ikuto quickly shoves his tongue down her throat. He then shoves his face into her luscious, slightly moist, tits. Ikuto murmurs "You ain't gonna get as far as I did...or will." He then slams Amu onto a hospital bed, next to Tadase's. He quickly rips off her skirt and fools around slowly bites her soaked panties off. Tadase's mouth remains wide open. The tall man looked down at Amu's wet, slightly pink pussy. He goes straight in, eating his way through the cum. He looks up at Tadase. "You never got to kiss the lips between her hips, did you?" he says, slurping that sweet vagina. He then flips her over, and unzips his pants. He looks at that round ass, and says "I'll let my dick to all the talking." Ikuto shoves his hard cock into her tiny hole, stretching it out. Amu moans with pleasure, with mixtures of screams of pain. He lets her adjust to the huge thing that's inside her, then quickens the pace like a wild beast. Tadase felt quite queasy, watching his love getting fucked and all... He leaned over and vomited on the floor. The little king moaned, sickened. Then, he grabs the lotion and starts masturbating to the sexiness that is them having sex. He 'accidentally' got some of the lotion on them. Sadly for him, (and good for you) it made them even hornier. The charas felt their disturbance and flew over quickly to see what the matter was. To their surprise, they were having some sort of 'sex party.' "Oh! Look guys! This looks fun!" Yoru squealed. The innocence of the charas were soon ended. (Su wasn't there, she was busy with Nikaidou Sempai ) Yoru grabbed Miki and flung her at the bed. He pounced on her like a fierce lion, and whipped out his kitty penis. "It's SO hairy!" Miki giggled in delight. Little Yoru shoved his dick into her mouth. She suckled on it ever so light and gently. "SUCK HARDER, GODDAMNIT!" Yoru squealed. Miki did so. She almost choked! Kiseki took Ran into the bathroom. The only thing heard were "Suck my dick, commoner!" and "Okie dokie!" and tiny moans followed. Ikuto continued to fuck Amu aggressively. "Oh, Ikuto!" she moaned. "You'll make my pussy explode with mayonnaise!" And so, it did. Tadase made some mayonnaise too, but it was a little chunky and nasty as if it were rotten.  
Then...the doctor walks in.

* * *

_That's all for now!  
_Will the doctor say anything? Or will he join into the fun?  
Find out next on this shitty ass fan fiction!


End file.
